Lucio "Lynn" Loud
"There he too comes. Lynn R. Loud. He's giving a speech on planning to invade Eeofol after usurping all of Quintana Roo. I can't believe it would be very twisted for his plan." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Lucio Richard "Lynn" Loud is a supporting character of The Luxurious Loud House and a minor antagonist in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the father of Richard Loud III and his sisters, and the godfather of Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago. In The Luxurious Loud House, he is the Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries and the boss of his 7th (seventh) cousin, Lynn Loud Sr. He took over the company after his father's retirement in 2000. He is the second oldest child and the older son of Richard L. Loud Jr., and Lucio is also a cosmetics entrepreneur, known for having created a fragrance called the Eau de Loud. Also, he is the oldest child of Richard Loud Jr. and Lauren Walsh Loud. Lucio took over Loud Industries after his father was arrested on corruption charges. After taking over, Lucio began to reform Loud Industries, cleaning out the corruption in the company. He started by firing most of the board members for white-collar crimes and replacing them with honest corporate executives. Lucio grew up a tough guy and is different from Lincoln’s father, Lynn Loud Sr., who is quite a coward. Lucio is Lynn Sr.’s former boss. Lucio loves his family very much and does his best to care for them. Lucio is also a devout Catholic with the heart of a true Christian and practices his faith very well. He believes in equality and that everyone deserves equal opportunities no matter the race or religion. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is at lower level as the People's Councillor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, whose goal is to hunt down his 7th (seventh) cousin, Lynn Loud Sr., who is the leader of the Grownup Union, a terrorist threat in which it was declared by the Federation of the Americas and the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. He also helps his son to seek revenge on Donald Trump's immigration policies by declaring a war on the USA, just as because he is less superior than what he was in The Luxurious Loud House, because his son is more superior than him when he ruled the entire UCRD. In battle, he would ride on a ZGMF-516 Deadly Golden Robot with his wife, Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, notably in the Battle of Kassala. He will be voiced by Mark Wahlberg in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography "Get back to work, I'm not paying you to slack off." "Oh really? You want me to look like a damn slave?!" "Shut up. I don't wanna hear a damn thing again, don't you?" --Lucio R. Loud to a demonic slave, Work Makes You Free Before being brought to the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe, Lucio Loud was born on April 4, 1967 as the second oldest child and older son of Richard L. Loud Jr. and Lauren Loud (nee Walsh), and a member of the socially prominent Loud family. He was baptized as a Catholic later that year on April 20 at St. Paul's Cathedral by Cardinal Enzo Gabrielli, the Archbishop of Royal Woods, his godparents are his maternal grandparents, Alan Walsh and Alana Walsh. Lucio has some English, Irish, Italian, and German ancestry. When Lucio was about a year old, his grandfather, Richard Loud Sr. retired and his father, Richard Jr. took over as CEO. Like his father, Richard Jr., his grandfather, Richard Sr. and his great-grandfather, Alfred, Lucio is athletic and played for an American football team, the Royal Woods Roosters, and won 5 (five) trophies. He was also part of the Royal Woods FC, a local association football (soccer) club that won him 4 (four) trophies, his friends there included Jerome Cornheiser, Charles Davis, and Raphael Santiago. Lucio Loud studied business in the University of Oxford in England from 1986 to 1990, and there, he enjoyed British culture himself. In 2000, his father, Richard Jr. retired and Lucio Loud succeeded him as Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries. ''Eau de Loud'' and Loud Cosmetics Sometime in 1994, Lucio created a fragrance called the Eau de Loud, the fragrance became popular in the United States, and eventually, the whole world, earning Lucio a staggering US$2.5 billion. In 1995, Lucio created a subsidiary for Loud Industries called Loud Cosmetics, which sells makeup, perfumes, fragrances, hair sprays, hair dyes, hair gels, and many more cosmetic products. Marriage and Children In 1995, Lucio traveled to New York City to attend a dinner party at the Plaza Hotel, and there, he met a debutante named Margaret Vanderbilt, who is 10 years his junior and is a direct descendant of Cornelius Vanderbilt. They fell in love at the party, and had dated for three years. Margaret converted to Catholicism sometime in 1998 shortly before their wedding. They married at the St. Paul's Cathedral in Royal Woods on June 20, 1998. They have 11 children: *Lorraine Vanderbilt Loud *Leniere Helena "Lena" Vanderbilt Loud *Anne Vanderbilt Loud *Cornelia Lorena Loud *Licia Vanderbilt Loud *Richard Lincoln Loud III *Lacey Claypoole Loud *Alana Vanderbilt Loud *Delores Vanderbilt Loud *Elizabeth Mary "Lizzy" Loud *Lauren Louise Loud Order of St. Sylvester In 2003, as a reward for donating US$1 billion to Catholic Charities USA, Lucio Loud was made a knight of the Order of Pope Saint Sylvester by Pope John Paul II, the investiture was hosted by Cardinal Frederick Bottcher in St. Paul's Cathedral. The order was named after Pope Sylvester I, and had been created in 1905 from the Order of the Golden Militia. Friendship with Maria Santiago Lucio Loud met a nurse, Maria Santiago, when he was dining with the Santiago family, at the time, she was known as Mary Casagrande. Lucio had met Mary again in 1998 when his brother, Lucas, was shot. Maria nursed Lucas back to health while her sister in-law, Mary Santiago, performed surgery on him to remove the bullets from his body, and Lucio and Maria became friends. For this service, Lucio promised Maria that any children that she has will become his godchildren. Lucio kept his word and stood godfather to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and took responsibility for their religious education. Relation with the Medici Family Lucio Loud is a direct descendant of Lorenzo de' Medici and his younger brother, Giuliano de' Medici, through his mother, Lauren Walsh Loud. He also descended from Cosimo I de' Medici, the first Grand Duke of Tuscany. Battle of Kassala "Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli and Wanda Li. Yes, I know who you six are. I have made you all a study of mine. My men never really appreciated the all of you. That was their downfall, I think. I, however, have found the six of you a worthy adversary. But all games have their end, and this too has run its course. It is pointless to try to stop this. The device will detonate! It is too late for all of you. It is too late for all of us! Foolish Americans, this will be your tomb! Our victory, your epitaphs! The radical capitalist dictatorship will triumph! You all simply cannot stop destiny. Arnold, Carlos, D.A., Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda, you all cannot win!!" --Lucio to the Rah-Rah Robot crew, The Wrath of the Nile Personality Lucio is very loving and caring to his kids, and wanted them in various positions of power. He is also very loving to his wife, Margaret, and acts playfully romantic towards her. He shows nepotism by planning to have his son, Richard, and his daughter, Lorraine, take over his company should he either retire or die. Lucio is also very authoritative and bossy to his employees and his business executives and is very business-oriented when it comes to his corporation. Despite his bossiness towards his employees, he also displays a childlike side, sometimes taking part in his children's antics, and he also turns to his subordinates for advice when he needs to. He is also a devout Catholic, often seen praying to God. Lucio also enjoys jokes despite being a serious businessman. Lucio also enjoys Cornelia's funny jokes and puns. He also enjoys drinking wine: red wine, white wine, champagne, etc. and keeps a collection of wine in his room and in his home's basement, but he only drinks occasionally at social events, or in case of something trouble had happened (e.g. the attempted demonic invasion of Chetumal). Appearance Like his distant cousin, Lynn Loud Sr., Lucio Loud also has brown hair that is thinning on the top, however, unlike Lynn Sr., Lucio wears a black suit with a green tie and a crucifix pin on the left lapel roll, and wears black dress shoes. The most distinguishable difference between Lynn Sr. and Lucio is that Lucio has a celtic cross tattooed on his right upper arm and an Irish flag tattooed on his left lower arm, which represents his Irish heritage, an Italian flag tattooed on his left upper arm, which represents his Italian heritage, and an English flag tattooed above the Italian flag tattoo, which represents his Anglo-Saxon heritage. When he was younger, his hair was combed backwards, and sometimes, he can be wearing a white wig also. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he now adds a black peaked cap with the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship coat of arms to reflect his rank as his son's fellow and loyal general. Trivia *He looks like the regular face from The Loud House season two but, in The Luxurious Loud House season one, he shows his face. *He looks totally different from the The Loud House version, but with the same face. *Out of his children, he is closest to Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lana. *Lucio has characteristics that some of his children inherited from him: **For Anne: His love of music, love for Mick Swagger, and the British accent. **For Cornelia: His sense of humor. **For Licia and Richard: His love of sports. *It was revealed in a The Luxurious Loud House episode, "One With The Christ," that Lucio stood godfather to Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago at their baptisms. **In this story's chapter, :One With The Dictator," he would rather also become a godfather to Latin American dictators' sons and daughters as well. *Lucio Loud is similar to Rodrigo Borgia: Both are patriarchs of their respective families, both wanted to keep power and wealth in their families, both are nepotistic and both used bribery to either get what they want, or get their family members and family allies out of trouble. However, unlike Borgia, Lucio is no murderer, does not host orgies, and does not have mistresses. *Lucio Loud is based on Lorenzo de' Medici, they both run their respective cities (Royal Woods in Lucio's case, Florence in Lorenzo's case). **However, his son, Richard, is running Chetumal instead in this story. *Lucio is hoping to secure the Presidency for his family and get one of his family members elected President of the United States. **In this story however, in the chapter "Hail to the Chief," he helps the Coalition of the Red Star leaders to plan a mission to hijack the Presidency for his family and get one of his family members to usurp Trump as the President of the United states as a Coalition of the Red Star sympathizer. *Lucio is similar to Sonny LoSpecchio from A Bronx Tale. Both act as father figures to their respective friends (Sonny: Calogero Anello, Lucio: Lincoln Loud). Both are well respected businessmen. Unlike Sonny, who did not get along with Calogero’s father, Lorenzo, Lucio and Lincoln’s father, Lynn Sr. are able to get along very well, despite the fact that Lynn Sr. wants to distance himself from Loud Industries for its corrupt history thanks to Lucio's forefathers who ran Loud Industries. Also, unlike Sonny, many people love Lucio. **However, many people love his son Richard even more due to his strong leadership in this story. Category:Adults Category:American Football Players Category:Animated Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Athletes Category:Authoritative Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Black Dot-Eyed Category:Bosses Category:Brunettes Category:Bossy Characters Category:Business-Oriented Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Caring Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Catholic Charities USA Members Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters of Anglo-Saxon Descent Category:Characters of British Descent Category:Characters of English Descent Category:Characters of German Descent Category:Characters of Irish Descent Category:Characters of Italian Descent Category:Childlike Characters Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Cosmetics Makers Category:Councillors Category:Devout Characters Category:Dinner Party Attendants Category:Direct Descendants Category:Distinguishable Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Fellow Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Football Players Category:Generals Category:Godchildren Category:Godparents Category:Hijackers Category:Humans Category:Humor-Sensed Characters Category:Keepers Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Order of Pope Saint Sylvester Category:Lovers Category:Loving Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Males Category:Music Lovers Category:Nepotistic Characters Category:Order of Pope Saint Sylvester Members Category:Parents Category:Patriachs Category:Planners Category:Politicians Category:Popular Characters Category:Power Keepers Category:Roman Catholics Category:Romantic Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Socially Prominent Characters Category:Sports Fans Category:Spouses Category:Staggering Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Survivors Category:Sympathizers Category:Teachers Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Travelers Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:University of Oxford Alumnis Category:Usurpers Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Western Animation Characters